dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Westbrook
Slytherin 5th Year This character belongs to lonewolf589. |- | |} About Spirit is a muggle-born. Her parents were wealthy owners of a chain of hotels around the world. However they never seemed to have time for their daughter. Her father was always away at business meetings and deals whilst her mother preferred to spent time with other rich women like herself. Which left Spirit to her own devices. She was raised more by a nanny that her own parents. Whenever she did see them it was a quick hello. Or a go to your room we have guests in a few minutes. As she got older she was expected to be the perfect child. To mind her manners and always speak politely. She hated it, Possibly more than being ignored. All the frilly dresses and small talk. Finally she had enough and put a rubber spider amongst the sandwiches during on tea her mother was holding. All that got her was a telling off. But she didn't stop there. They got more and more dangerous until she almost burnt down the house which was also her first signs of magic. Her parents couldn't understand why she was suddenly acting out and sent her away to a boarding school. They didn't visit like the other parents did. So she made it her life goal to get kicked out. By the time she was 11 she had been kicked out of 12 different boarding schools. Her parents were at a loss as to what to do. Which was when she recieved her letter to hogwarts. Her parents were more than eager to send her to hogwarts. It was just another boarding school. As much as she has tried she hasn't been able to get kicked out of this one. But she hasn't given up. Personality and Traits She's a spirited young girl. Much like her name. Sshe doesn't care what people think of her. Or how they believe she should act. She is very rebellious due to the fact it was the only way to get her parents attention. She still thinks that way now attending hogwarts as she thinks it is just another way for her parents to get rid of her. She is quick witted and always has a come back ready and has been known to voice her opinion even when it is not asked for. Possessions Skills and Special Abilities Write about your strengths and special abilities here. Quotes *My-nd, my-nd, my-nd ... games. A labyrinth in here. Switchbacks, hairpins, double-crosses for their own sake. Whom are we looking to keep out? Ah, well. Magic, magic, everywhere, nor any a drop to drink - at least, not 'till recently. So many urges, so powerful, ebb and flow of internal lunacy. What to do, what to do? Ah, you've given that quite a bit of contemplation, I see. Practically its own wing of the neural superstructure, in fact. Not "heroic dullards", very well, no time for "the ordinaries", at least you're your father's daughter in something, "achieving something", mother's too. Unquestionably - * "SLYTHERIN!"- The sorting hat Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars